1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seat belt systems and in particular to mechanisms for emergency release from such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized as being desirable to provide an emergency release mechanism for a passive seat belt system. Various such devices have heretofore been proposed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,834 to Miller et al. The prior art devices have generally been of the buckle and tongue type and include a rather bulky buckle extending from the door frame. It would be desirable to provide an emergency release mechanism which reduces the amount of the material extending from the door frame and operated in a relatively simple manner and yet was economical.